Carnival Night
by Mystical Black Heart
Summary: Chapter two is up! AAML. Review!
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That's right NOTHING  
  
A/N This is my first fic so please read and review…and be honest!  
  
( ) = thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock had all decided to take a break away from their training and headed toward Ash's hometown called Pallet. As of right now they were lost in a forest close to town. They'd been walking for a couple hours now and they still hadn't seen Pallet.   
  
Misty: Are we lost again?  
  
Ash: No…I just don't know where we are.  
  
Misty smacks him upside the head.  
  
Ash: What was that for?!  
  
Misty: It's the same thing as lost idiot!  
  
Ash: That's no reason to hit me! Damn!  
  
Misty: Well maybe if you could read the map right I wouldn't hit you.  
  
Ash: Well if you're so smart then why don't you lead Mrs. Scrawny?   
  
Bad move.  
  
Misty: I am not scrawny! I'm a beautiful young lady. Now you take that back or you'll regret that you ever said that Ash Ketchum!  
  
She says as she gets her mallet.  
  
Brock: Ok this is enough! Calm down you two. Fighting isn't going to get us out of here any faster you know.  
  
Ash: She started it…  
  
Misty: I did not!  
  
Ash: Did too!  
  
Misty: Did not!  
  
Ash: Did too!

  
Brock: Enough! Give me the map Ash.  
  
Ash hands the map to Brock while he goes and sits down on a nearby rock. Misty sits down on a log on the opposite side of Ash, crosses her arms and gives him a "Hmphh".   
  
Ash: (Why does she always have to start fights with me? I just don't get it. I hope she didn't get too upset when I called her scrawny. She does look kinda cute when she's mad though….wait, what'd I say?)  
  
Ash absentmindedly stared at her. Misty looked over at Ash and noticed this.  
  
Misty: (Is he staring at me? No…What reason would he have to look at me?…Hey is he blushing?)  
  
Ash just snapped out of it and realized what he'd been doing. Quickly he turned away and a shade of red came over his face. Misty giggled as she though it was cute how he was looking at her.   
  
Brock: Alright from what I've read we are about a good hours walk from here. So Id say the best thing to do would to get a move on. Was your mom expecting us anytime soon Ash?  
  
Ash: No, she said to just come whenever it was convenient.  
  
And with that the trio headed off to their destination called pallet town. They had actually gotten there in less time then they thought. They walked up to Ash's house and rang the doorbell. Mr.Mime had answered the door. He smiled and shouted to Ash's mother. She came and ran up to her son and hugged him.  
  
Delia: Oh Ash I've missed you so much!! Have you been remembering to wear clean und….  
  
Ash: Mom!!!  
  
Misty and Brock both chuckled at this.  
  
Misty: Hi Mrs.Ketchum. It's been awhile, how have you been?  
  
Delia: Oh I've been just fine, thank you for asking Misty. And how are you?  
  
Misty: I'm ok. (Got some things on my mind though…or someone…)  
  
Delia: And you Brock?  
  
Brock: I've been doing alright. We hang in there.  
  
Delia: That's good to hear. Well let's not stand out here all day. Come in.  
  
They head inside and all sit down in the family room. Brock sits in a chair and unknowingly Misty and Ash sit down right next to each other. Ash went to put his hand down on the couch when he felt something under it. It was another hand. He looked up to its owner and saw Misty. Immediately both trainers blush a deep shade of red.   
  
Delia: Are you two ok? You're all red.  
  
Ash: No, I'm fine…  
  
Misty: Yeah…  
  
Delia: Ok then. Oh I just remembered, the carnival is coming to town in two days from now. I remember when you were little how excited you got.  
  
Ash: The carnival? I haven't been here for one of those in awhile. It'd be really nice to stop by and check it out. What do you think guys?  
  
Misty: I'm up for it.  
  
Brock: Me too.  
  
Ash: Alright! This is gonna be cool!  
  
Misty giggled to herself. Ash was still had a little bit of a kid side to him.  
  
Delia: Well its getting late. Brock would you like to come help me with dinner?  
  
Brock: Sure. Ill be right in.   
  
This left Misty and Ash all alone in the living room.  
  
Misty: So…is the carnival fun?  
  
Ash: Oh it's a blast! They have rides, games, shows, and everything else you could think of.  
  
Misty: It sounds nice. Well what do you plan on doing tomorrow?   
  
Ash: I'm not sure really. We could go to the local pool if you wanted.  
  
Misty's eyes widened in excitement.  
  
Misty: That'd be great! What time should we leave?  
  
Ash: Hmmm. Around one seems good.  
  
Delia and Brock: Dinner's ready!  
  
Ash and Misty got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. Sweet smells filled their noses as they entered. Ash's mom had made chicken noodle soup from an old recipe she's had and Brock had made his famous riceballs for everyone. After everyone finished the were ready to call it a night. They were still tired from all the wandering before hand.  
  
Delia: There are only two rooms that have beds in them and there are three of you.  
  
Ash: Well Misty can sleep in my bed and Brock can have the guestroom. I guess I could sleep on the floor in my room.  
Misty: (Ash is letting me use his bed? Well that was thoughtful of him. And he's going to sleep in the same room as me?)  
  
Misty suddenly blushed but no on had noticed her.  
  
Misty: That's fine with me.  
  
Brock: No problem here.  
  
Delia: Ok. Well if you need anything call me. I should be up for a little while longer.  
  
And with that the teenagers headed up to their rooms. Ash and Misty entered his room and began to get ready to go to bed. Ash rolled out his sleeping bag and Misty began towards his bed.  
  
Misty: Actually I think I'm going to take a shower. Ill be back in about 15 minutes or so.  
  
Ash: Alright. Well I'll be here.  
  
Misty smiled and left. This gave time for Ash to think.  
  
Ash: (Hey I just realized there hadn't been a single fight since we came here. I like it better this way, not having fights with Misty, even though she is cute when she gets mad.)  
  
He chuckled to himself.  
  
Ash: (The carnival should be fun. I'm glad I can share it with my friends.)  
  
After that Ash just laid there with his hands behind his back and stared at his ceiling. After a couple minutes Misty reentered the room. She was wearing a baby blue nightgown and her had been left down. Ash smiled as he looked at her.  
  
Ash: You know Misty…I've always liked your hair down like that.  
  
Misty blushed.  
  
Misty: Why thank you Ash. Well I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. See you in the morning. (Sweet dreams Ash.)  
  
Ash: Ok. Good night Misty. (Sleep tight.)  
  
Then they both eventually drifted off into a peaceful slumber. A new day would come soon enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N That's it for now. Don't forget to review. I'll continue you it if enough people like it. Might just do it anyway lol.  
  
  



	2. The Pool

Disclaimer: Yup…I don't own anything last time I checked.  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews guys well here's chapter two. Hope ya like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A new day was soon approaching. The sun slowly but steadily raised it self, signifying morning would be here. It was a cool day even with the sun glowing radiantly up above. Ash and Misty were still sleeping peacefully. A cool breeze entered through the open window and made Ash stir in his sleep, eventually waking him up. Ash stared at his ceiling blankly for a little thinking about nothing in particular. Then he sat up, stretched and yawned. Looking around he noticed Misty still in her dream state. He got up and walked towards his bed. Hovering over Misty he smiled. He thought she looked very peaceful…and he dreaded the thought of disturbing her in fear of a mallet. Mustering the courage he ran his hand through her hair for a second and she stirred. He held his breath for dear life, but then noticed she just rolled over and smiled. Ash released his breath and went to his bedroom door. He took one last look at her and went out. Ash walked down his stairs and yawned a little on the way. As he reached the bottom, smells of cooking filled his nose. He looked over towards the kitchen and noticed Brock was already up and currently flipped pancakes and frying some bacon.   
  
Ash: Mornin' Brock. Breakfast smells good.  
  
Brock turned from what he was doing and replied.  
  
Brock: Morning. Thanks. It should be done in about 10 minutes or so. Is Misty up?  
  
Ash: No she's still asleep.  
  
Brock: Well in a little bit go wake her. I'll tell you when breakfast is ready.  
  
Ash: Alright. By the way do you know if my moms up?  
  
Brock: Yeah. She just went to the grocery store to pick up things. She should be back soon though.  
  
Brock went back to cooking and Ash made his way over to the living room. He grabbed the TV remote from off the table and clicked it on. He surfed through the channels, not finding anything really interesting. He sighed and decided to check what time it was. He looked over to his grandfather clock and it read 9:30. A few minutes of boredom later, his mom walks in. She comes in with her arms full of bags.   
  
Ash: Hi mom.  
  
He says and he hurries over to help his mother from her burden.  
  
Delia: Good morning Ash. Sleep alright?  
  
Ash: Yup.  
  
He said as he took some of her bags and placed them on the counter in the kitchen. He then began putting them away in the fridge.  
  
Delia: Smells good Brock.  
  
Delia: Thanks Mrs.Ketchum it's just about ready. Ash, go wake Misty up.  
  
Putting another item away, Ash looked up.  
  
Ash: Ok…but if I get hit with a mallet it's gonna be your fault.  
  
Brock chuckled at this as Ash went back up the stairs. He went to the end of the hallway and began to open his door. Ash slowly walked in carefully trying to make the smallest amount of noise possible. He crept over to his bed and looked at the sleeping figure. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.  
  
Ash: Misty…Misty…  
  
He whispered as to not bother her too much. She grumbled and slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and saw that its Ash who had woken her from her sleep and good dream…  
  
Misty: What do you want?  
  
She asked groggily with a slight bit if anger, but that past.  
  
Ash: Sorry to wake you but…breakfast is ready. So come down before it gets cold.  
  
Misty yawned and then responded.  
  
Misty: Alright let me get dressed first. So if you don't mind…I'd like some privacy.  
  
Ash blushed.  
  
Ash: Alright well come down stairs when you're ready.  
  
And with that Ash left the room so Misty could change. He closed the door and headed back downstairs. Brock and his mom were already eating so he pulled up a chair at the table and filled his plate with some food. He quickly started shoveling food into his mouth.   
  
Delia: Ash! Chew your food!  
  
Ash: Heh…Sorry  
  
Ash slowed down his pace of intake. Soon there are footsteps coming from the stairs and Misty enters the kitchen.  
  
Misty: Hi everyone.  
  
They all greeted her as she sat down. She took a plate and got some pancakes.   
  
Misty: This looks good.  
  
She cuts a piece and takes a bite.  
  
Misty: Tastes good too.  
  
Brock: Thanks.  
  
Brock said humbly.  
  
Misty: So are we still on for the pool today?  
  
She asks and she continues her meal. Ash finishes his last bite and replies.  
  
Ash: Sure. We'll leave at about one like I said yesterday.  
  
Misty smiled.  
  
Misty: Great!  
  
They all finish their meals and head off to do their own things. Brock decides to go to town and look up on some pokemon breeding things. Delia goes off to clean up the house a little. Ash and Misty head into the living room. Misty sits in the chairs while Ash spreads out all over the couch.  
  
Ash: You can look at what you want.  
  
He says as he passes the remote to her. Misty clicks through some channels not noticing anything too good. Then she stumbles upon a water pokemon show. She stares intently at it.  
  
Misty: Aww, they're so cute!  
  
Ash chuckled. So he sat through it and watched the variety of water pokemon and it ended in a half an hour.  
  
Ash: There's not much to do here…so do you wanna head to the pool now instead of later?  
  
Misty: Sure, let me go change into my bathing suit. I'll be right back.  
  
She headed up the stairs and to Ash's room to change. Ash waited patiently downstairs just flipping through channels aimlessly until she came back. Suddenly a voice called to him.  
  
Misty: Ash! I'm ready!  
  
Ash turns his head and stares at Misty.  
  
Ash: (Whoa…)  
  
Misty was in her two piece pink bikini. Ash just couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
Misty: Ash? Ash…?  
  
Ash shakes himself out of it and blushes.  
  
Ash: I-I-I need to change n-now….  
  
He continues to stare as he walks away and trips over something lying on the floor. Misty giggles and Ash blushes deeper and hurries up the stairs.  
  
Misty: (He's cute when he stares at me.)  
  
After a couple minutes of waiting Ash comes down in a dark blue bathing suit with his shirt off and a towel around his shoulders.   
  
Ash: Well lets get going.  
  
They head out of his house and begin walking through the town. They pass by various people and Ash waves to those he knows and they reach the middle of town where they find Pallet Town Swimming Club. Ash and Misty headed into the pool club and picked up some chairs. They walked over to a nice spot on the grass and put their stuff down. There weren't that many people here, just some kids and a few teenagers. Ash runs off to the pool and jumps in doing a cannonball.   
  
Ash: WOOHOO!  
  
He screams before he hits the water. He resurfaces and calls to Misty.  
  
Ash: Well are you coming in or not?  
  
Misty: Yeah, Ill be right there.  
  
Misty rushes to the diving board. She gets on, run to the end and takes a dive. She hits the water perfectly. Misty swims around at the bottoms and then heads up for air. Taking in a breath or two she searches for Ash.  
  
Misty: Ash? Ash? Where are you?  
  
She looks around and doesn't see him. A bit of worry takes over her.  
  
Misty: Come out this isn't funny.  
  
Then suddenly hands are put on her shoulders and push her down into the water. After a few seconds they release their grasp. Misty rushed to the surface for air gagging as she did. She looks to see who it was and saw Ash. She became very mad.  
  
Misty: Ash! You jerk! That wasn't funny!  
  
Ash chuckles.  
  
Ash: I was just having a little fun. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise.  
  
Misty: You better not…or you'll taste mallet.  
  
Ash then turned and began to swim in the other direction. Before he got too far he felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him into the water. Then they let him go after a little and he goes up coughing and breathing in air fast. He sees it was Misty.  
  
Misty: Well now were even.  
  
Ash: Fine…*cough*…were even.  
  
Misty then floats away on her back looking at the clear blue sky. She sighs and closes her eyes. Meanwhile Ash was on the diving board trying to make his cannon balls bigger each time, one actually had splashed Misty. Misty didn't do anything though, she just laughed.  
  
Misty: (Still a kid at heart.)  
  
They had stayed there about an hour and a half then they decided to leave. They got out of the pool and headed to their stuff. After packing up, drying off, and returning their chairs, they began their walk home.  
  
Misty: Ash…  
  
Ash turned to her.  
  
Ash: Yeah Misty?  
  
Misty: Thanks for taking me to the pool. I had fun.  
  
She smiled. Ash smiled back at her.  
  
Ash: Your welcome…but your gonna have even more fun at the fair. (Maybe at the fair it'd be a good time to…)  
  
Misty: I hope so. (Hmmm…I could tell him then. Yes…that'll be the perfect time.)  
  
Then the two headed back to Ash's house and waited the following day when the long expected carnival would arrive. Who knows what will happen then? Only time will tell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Well that's chapter two. Tell me what you think. Thanks again for the reviews. Chapter 3 should come in a couple of days.


End file.
